


Lamb

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, androgynous Vergil, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 就是一个垃圾PWP





	Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 双性！Vergil Non-con Mpreg PWP 流血提及   
> 作者的话 这个东西我在电脑里找到的，我也不知道咋就有这种东西（？  
> 随便写了下我就拉出来了，有点变态，看清楚警告，其实我也不太会写这个方面的警告（？

维吉尔他动弹不得，就像是被用红绳束缚住手脚的祭奠羔羊，只能看到闪着冷光的利刃穿透血肉，如同炸雷一般让痛楚遍布全身每一个因子，他只能感觉到无边的疼痛与撕扯感。

他想要起身，但是叛逆竖着插入了他的胸口，堪堪擦过心脏，他似乎能感觉到心脏贴着刀身跳动着，避开要害是一个值得庆幸的事情，但是锋利的刀身仍旧卡在他的躯体内，温暖的体内已经将叛逆这部分给焐热。

肺部大部分损伤，以至于维吉尔一喘息就会有血从喉咙深处滚烫的袭来，他咽不下去却又吐不出来，在很长时刻就像是一条溺水的鱼，听起来很可笑，但是事实就是如此。

维吉尔满嘴都是自己血液的甜腥味，折磨着他的嗅觉与味觉，猩红的一片宛若彼岸盛开的娇艳花朵遮住了双眸，让他在那么几个刹那看不清楚面前的场景。

胸口插着叛逆在平日是不足以对维吉尔产生绝对的伤害，但是双手交叠且被阎魔插过那就另当别论。维吉尔双手举过头顶，被迫地用自己的爱刀直直的透破柔软的手掌，刀身前端锐利的插入了身下早已硬化无用的泥土，手心处的阎魔正如他胸口的叛逆一般，没有外力的驱使是难以从不断愈合的血肉当中拔出。

胸口处与手心处的伤口利索干净，大量的鲜血从切开的肉块缓慢的流出，浸湿维吉尔暗蓝色的外衣，将素银的花纹也熨成了猩红色，身下黑色难以渗透液体的土地受到鲜血的灌溉也透出红色的一片荡漾。

他感到疼痛，却又感觉到欢愉。

维吉尔喘息着，他的裤子早就被但丁给拔下，只剩下及膝的靴子与繁琐的靴套。

疼痛与大量失血让维吉尔面色苍白，可是双颊却又有诡异且妖艳的绯红，在随时可能会有人经过的地方里用这般不堪的姿势大开双腿，羞耻感在折磨着维吉尔，身上的荣光在此刻不复存在。

但丁仔细听取维吉尔的喘息，发现除了疼痛开外，尾音上扬的欢愉却是难以掩饰的存在，他好像喜欢被这么羞辱的对待。

维吉尔真的是一个奇怪的人，但丁带有笑意观察着兄长的每一丝变化。

造成维吉尔这般混乱的罪魁祸首正在不远处，只要维吉尔稍微抬起脑袋就能看到但丁坐在身后盯着他看，含笑的眼睛宛若是在嘲笑着维吉尔的放荡。

要是往日，维吉尔一定会厉声咒骂，用魔力汇聚出幻影剑给双胞胎弟弟一点颜色看看，让他知道什么叫做尊重与不可侵犯，这种诡异且少有的场景是他刚刚跟但丁打斗产生的结果。

可是现在，维吉尔却没法，他连与体内自我的抗争都做不好。

一方面他因为疼痛而皱起眉头，咬紧牙关来含住嘴里多余的血液，颤抖着身躯尝试着将血水吞咽下肚；可另一方面，一想到有可能会经过的生物，他们不会不看到男子大开的双腿，维吉尔一想到他们可能会用用对待娼妓的眼神打量着他，跟不断窜上身的快感做最为极致的斗争。

“你湿的一塌糊涂，维吉尔。”他清楚地记得但丁将两把剑插入他身体的时候低声说出的话语，但丁的口吻就像是惋惜一具美好的艺术品陨落一般，可是他的手却没有停止抚摸维吉尔赤裸硬挺的下身。

没有裤子的禁锢，维吉尔的阴茎抬起脑袋，在半空中因为微冷的空气颤抖着，维吉尔大幅度呼吸——这个举动让他胸口的伤口大大的拉开，肉眼可见的是更多血珠从崩裂的血管涌出，他现在就像是一颗从里面划掉的夹心巧克力，可是流出来的不是黏腻的牛奶，却是最为肮脏滚烫的血液。

但丁摸到了维吉尔的雌穴，这个器官让但丁感到着迷，让但丁感到新奇。

感谢魔人自我愈合的体质，维吉尔无论怎么操都会在第二天自动变回处子，即便他雌穴被怎么大开成一个深色的不规则圆形，但是只要经过一个夜晚，拉伤的肌肉会自动复原，被过度开发的阴道会收紧成为原样，浅白色的处女膜会重新长出来。

但丁再一次扣住维吉尔腰肢狠狠地操进去的时候，即便做了如此多次，他的兄长还会像是第一次上床的青涩孩童一般，害怕被破开的痛而下意识的抓紧但丁，可是肌肉记忆却出卖了这名烂熟多汁的男子，细长的双腿会抢先一步圈上但丁的腰肢。

就像是现在，单是看粉红的穴肉和浅淡的处女膜，没有人会知道面前因为剧烈的撕裂疼痛而不断冒冷汗的男子早已生下了一名男孩。

但丁眼神暗了暗，维吉尔的子宫口很浅，有的时候他进入的太过于急切反而会弄伤维吉尔脆弱的子宫口顶端，不过维吉尔并不会对此有太多阻止，他喜欢被这么粗暴的对待。

等到但丁将疲软的阴茎从男子体内抽出，男子能从维吉尔不断尝试着收紧而抽搐的阴道里，看到粘稠翻滚着的精液，浊白色的液体上夹杂着刺眼的殷红，却中和成了樱粉色。

他想要看看维吉尔的雌穴到底是怎么运作的，或者是子宫是否会在做爱的时候收缩。

小的时候但丁无意识之间知道了维吉尔比他多了一个器官，身为弟弟的他知道在这里会流出黏腻的水，并且搓弄上面的凸起会让他的哥哥发出不成音调的叫声，也许正是这个器官会让维吉尔在夜晚夹着枕头咬着下嘴唇摩挲着，在某个时候维吉尔会抖动着肩膀，流露出一两声奇怪的叫唤。

维吉尔一直以为但丁不知道，他一直觉得但丁十分愚笨。可是愚蠢的人其实是他，在身旁看起来已经熟睡的弟弟其实在心跳的轰鸣之中听着维吉尔的低低喘息，并且手忙脚乱的握住了胯下硬起的生殖腔。

想到这里，但丁用食指挑弄了下维吉尔轻微凸起的阴蒂，这颗圆滚的小豆子是维吉尔最喜欢在无人时候抚慰的东西，有趣的是维吉尔的阴茎和雌穴一同挤出了晶莹的液体，大腿不受控制的抽动了一下。

这应该很爽，但丁眯着眼睛观察着维吉尔每一个细微的变化，但是这同时也会很疼，全身每一块肌肉的牵扯都会让维吉尔疯长的血肉再一次被拉开，新的血液会再一次顺着刀身流到地板上，他熟知维吉尔在此刻一定想要喘息想要尖叫想要咒骂。

可是只要一张开嘴维吉尔就有可能会被口中难以咽下的血水给呛到。

呛到之后更不是一件好事，因为维吉尔会剧烈的咳嗽，而咳嗽又会再一次拉开胸口肺部的伤口，这就是一个美妙的死循环，他知道维吉尔其实爱死了这种痛楚而又甜蜜的折磨。

但丁用手指拨弄开维吉尔的阴唇，敏感的软肉就像是吸食过多肥料的嫩红花瓣，往两边掰开就能让其露出了不断挤出新的爱液的洞口。

在这里，每天但丁的阴茎都会挤进去，伴着名为处子的鲜血，而在这里，但丁用手指尝试着捅了捅维吉尔处女膜上原有的小口，惹得维吉尔的脚轻微踢动着，就是在这里更往里面的地方，诞生了他们的儿子尼禄。

维吉尔想要拱起腰肢，或者是运用下半身的力量去抗衡但丁的每一个举动，可是他却发现只要有这个念头，手上和胸口处的伤口就会抢先一步疼痛，新生与死亡的碰撞在他的大脑打出了一片耀眼的光。

即便如此，维吉尔还是自欺欺人的放纵他身体淫荡的追求快感的本能，他小幅度的挺胯操干着空气中不存在的物品，即便频率较高将新肉摩擦成模糊的糜烂，只为了给细小的阴茎一点抚慰。

本来想用胶带将维吉尔雌穴的阴唇往两边粘黏，可是太过于湿滑黏腻了，一端根本就粘贴不在粉色的嫩肉上面，同时维吉尔从来都不是乖巧等待着宰杀的鱼，粘在大腿内侧上的胶纸很容易滑落，根本没法很好的大幅度打开维吉尔害羞的雌穴，让但丁看看里面的小洞到底是怎么因为空虚而收缩的。

经过这么一折腾，但丁的手指变成湿漉漉的一片，甚至他还当着兄长的面伸出舌头舔舐干净手指上淫糜的水光，维吉尔体液的气味一直都不重。

他并没有放弃，但丁早就意料到可能会有胶带黏不上的这么一幕，维吉尔恐慌的瞪大双眼盯着但丁，饱满的嘴唇微张着，隐隐约约的露出他牙齿上还有没有舔干净的血丝。

维吉尔在脑内挣扎的想要去合上双腿，他不是没有尝试过，可是他得到的结论就是——这是一个没有任何益处的做法，大幅度的抗争会扯到身上的伤痛不说，这么做兴许还会激起但丁更加厚重的施虐欲。

本来插在他胸口和手心的两把武器并没有埋的那么深，不久前维吉尔在但丁给他脱下裤子的时候用脚狠狠地揣上了但丁的脸，力度很大，他的弟弟整一张脸都别了过去，他用手背擦掉不断冒出的鼻血，混乱的糊在脸上和鼻腔附近。

但丁笑着放下了维吉尔的腿——他的笑容让维吉尔尾椎深处冒出一阵凉意，人性的回归让维吉尔这一刻下意识的想要往后退缩——但是他被完完全全的钉住了。

但丁一步一步稳稳地走上前来，像是报复性一般用靴子狠狠地踩上了维吉尔的侧脸，将他微昂起的脑袋一脚踏入了泥土。

但丁从来不会对维吉尔说什么控制力度，他们两个都知道对方喜欢这么被对待，维吉尔喜欢被施虐，而但丁刚好喜欢施虐。

应该是鼻梁被踩断了，维吉尔晕乎乎的想到，除了满鼻腔的血气之外，维吉尔似乎还能闻到但丁鞋底下的沙土气味；鼻梁骨折断让维吉尔的鼻子稍微有些变形，歪歪扭扭的皱在但丁的脚底下。

但丁也发现了这一点，他蹲下来，咧开了一个笑容，用手指贴心的将维吉尔的鼻骨摆正——以免自我愈合的时候造成无法逆转的固定，骨头重新接合的细碎声震撼着维吉尔缩小的瞳眸，一阵恶心的暖流倒回让维吉尔引起一阵干呕的欲望。

这是血液还是什么，维吉尔半眯起一边眼睛死死地瞪着但丁，不单是从鼻子倒流，貌似还有的从大脑深处流下，他侧过脑袋想要吐出不断涌回到腹部甚至更深处的滚烫液体，可是他却什么都做不了，除了因为疼痛而发出的嘶嘶喘息。

还没有等维吉尔有喘息的机会，但丁再一次起身往下深深地按下两把武器，叛逆与阎魔继续剖开着维吉尔的身躯，地上的可怜羔羊只能瞪大眼睛盯着刀身重新割裂开刚才好不容易生长出来的新的肉块。

叛逆的剑身和阎魔不一样，并不是流畅的一条绚丽弧度，它是不规则的起伏尖锐，上半段要更加宽大。正因如此，维吉尔的伤口进一步加大，这一次年长者咳嗽着将嘴里含不住的血液吐了出来，苦水和殷红血液顺着嘴角缓慢且黏腻的流出。

他双眼有些失去焦点，此刻他就像是一个被恶劣孩子掏出腹部棉花的破布娃娃一般躺在地上，他不知道肠子是否从伤口处流了出来，或者是再一次给塞了回去，血液又一次染红了身下的衣物，反正黑色的内衬也难以看清楚维吉尔此刻的伤口。

这些剧烈的疼痛放在常人身上可能会让他们直接面对死亡，亦或是假死过去，可是维吉尔怎么会是普通的人类，他没有晕过去也没有休克，正如但丁所发现嗤笑的那般，维吉尔在这般折磨之下却情动了，烈火一般的撕裂疼痛灌溉出了最为艳丽的欲望之花。

即便维吉尔上半身已经被戳出两个可怖血孔，他高挺的阴茎与流水的雌穴足够告诉外人他到底是一个怎么样的变态。

身体被两把传奇武器定住在土地上，视觉角度受了极大的限制让维吉尔不知道但丁要做什么，他只能感觉到但丁的手一路从雌穴往下，来到了他的后穴，昨天晚上但丁才过度开拓过此地。

也许是顶端的疼痛才能产生极致的欢愉。

维吉尔雌穴的确分泌出比往日还要多的黏液，暧昧的流到且停留在后穴上，他的下半身此刻真的是一片混乱黏腻，以至于但丁根本不需要拿出润滑剂或者是吐出唾液来进行润滑。

两根手指根本不打招呼直接闯了进维吉尔的肠道内，异物的进入让维吉尔下意识的收紧了腹部，伤口带来的疼痛让男子发出一声含泪的低声叫唤。

但丁笑了起来，盯着维吉尔身后的穴口如此贪婪的卷吸着他的手指，谄媚的肠肉顺着抽出的手指往外翻着，在刚进入没多久，就已经能带出少许的肠液，咬得太紧了以至于但丁有些进退困难。

说他的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔不是一具天生的母体但丁是不可能相信的，他都不知道维吉尔是否还有别的秘密隐藏着没告诉他，例如说除了尼禄之外是否还有别的生命存在过。

这不是但丁的阴茎，在一个微冷的柔软物抵达在维吉尔后穴并且打着圈圈的时候，跟痛楚与快感做搏斗的男子混乱的想到。

紧致的肠道被玩具强硬推开的感觉并不好受，维吉尔收缩着肠道尝试着感应体内的存在物，他依旧不知道这到底是什么，只能感觉到这又粗又长的半软物进入到令维吉尔恐惧的深处。

他瞪大眼睛想要看看但丁到底做了什么，他害怕体内的玩具会来到他正在复原的肝脏附近，他最害怕的是这个硅胶半塑料柱状物会来到体内更深处正在逐渐复原的肠子。

这已经很好了，但丁已经停下了推塞玩具的动作——这根玩具已经满满当当的被维吉尔给吃了进去，身后难耐的满涨感让维吉尔发出了一声呻吟，凹凸不平的外壁有个凸起抵在前列腺附近，他发育不好的阴茎不断吐露出黏液。

但丁用拇指搓过维吉尔不断流水的马眼，维吉尔的阴茎比起正常男性而言实在是太小了，即便维吉尔穿上紧身的皮裤也无法勾勒出胯部的形状，即便维吉尔不说，可是但丁知道维吉尔一直很难堪。

也许是因为双性共存体质造成的，除了维吉尔开外但丁也见过别的双性人，他们的阴茎跟维吉尔的差不多，小小的且软软的，不同于但丁，维吉尔的精液让他人的受孕率特别小。

可是维吉尔雌穴跟别的双性共存的人却不一样，不是深色或者是暗色，维吉尔的颜色一直都是浅淡灵动的粉色，在平日是闭拢的、细长的一条缝，同时发育有些不均匀，一片过长的阴唇微微探出。

维吉尔喜欢打斗是有原因的，并不单纯是分泌出大量的肾上激素，但丁一直知道打斗的时候，皮裤勒到胯部摩擦到那块敏感的肉都能让维吉尔身体一颤，流出的液体轻微浸湿内裤。

维吉尔身下的一个洞口已经被肉色的人造阴茎给填满了，但丁拍了拍维吉尔的臀部表示某种赞赏，他知道等会当他按下开关之后会变得更加有趣，真的不知道维吉尔会有什么更好的表现。

他已经迫不及待想要看看在魔界摸爬滚打重新回来的维吉尔是否有了更好的身体素质，他想要看看维吉尔是否会在两把利刃穿透身体被固定的时候，还会主动扭腰抬头尝试着追寻销魂，他想要看到维吉尔每次即将愈合的伤口再一次被他自己拉扯开到血肉模糊的画面。

“等，等下！”但丁并没有去理会兄长的叫唤，根本没有必要，他大概能猜测到维吉尔说出这个简短音节用了多少痛苦进行抵押。

维吉尔喉结上下抖动着，他尝试着将腾上来的黏液给按下去而不是再一次糊在腔口处，他的肺部现在肯定已经烂成了一片，不同于人类实验室里即将被进行检验的标本，维吉尔漂亮的肺部此刻是被泡在鲜血当中。

尿道口传来的刺痛感是不可混淆的。

即便维吉尔全身上下都因为撕裂的痛楚而不断叫嚣着哭喊着，脆弱的神经仍旧能辨别出这被捅开的痛感是从他的阴茎出来，小小的长棍慢慢的塞进，再一次被打开体内的感觉并不好受。

维吉尔他半眯着眼睛，除了细微有节奏的喘息之外他什么都做不了，一阵燥热感从耳后一直蔓延到胸口处，体内是疼痛还是闷热，维吉尔已经不在乎了，只感觉到头顶一片白晃晃让他感到全身脱力，也许这就是即将死去的感觉吧，维吉尔不止一次这么想到。

但丁非常专注于将手里的小家伙塞进维吉尔的尿道口，他敢肯定维吉尔会爱上这种变相施虐却又能给予快感的小东西，只不过是第一次使用，可能维吉尔还不明白他日后会有多么着迷。

维吉尔只感觉到阴茎被堵塞的难受，有些分不清楚这到底是来自身下被堵住的闷，亦或是胸口被叛逆插出的闷，他浅浅的吸了口气，气息卡在喉咙半截无法继续往下。

稍微挪动臀部的时候，身后夹着的玩具就会压到碾摩过前列腺，强烈且快速的快感让维吉尔想要射在但丁的手里，现在所有液体貌似都被银质的细长给强制性地按压下去，顶端的圆珠让维吉尔的阴茎变的肿大，这种欲求不得的混淆感让维吉尔愤怒的同时却又病态的感到欢愉。

维吉尔能听到血肉快速愈合的声音，能感受到血液翻滚的刷刷声，他痛恨灵敏的听觉，有的时候他曾经自暴自弃的想过不如就这样死去吧，但是名为生命的贱人总是会在摇摇欲坠的悬崖朝着维吉尔伸出该死的援助之手。

他总是这般吊在即死的线上，往上一点也不是，往下一点也不是，这根线吊着他的时候一次又一次勒着肉，将原本透明的线烫成棕红色。

更可恨的是维吉尔在体验将死却不得痛楚的时候，性欲的快感与渴望如洪水一般吞噬没过他，但丁温热的手已经离开了维吉尔的阴茎，被堵塞的难受却又没法抽出，只能一遍又一遍的缴紧身后的按摩棒，按压体内的敏感点，快阴传来的细腻快感在此刻暂时盖过了痛楚。

但丁盯看着维吉尔微叠在一块的眉头，他挑起眉毛笑了起来，可是维吉尔仍旧不想示弱，明明他只要请求一句，但丁就会放弃继续对维吉尔的进一步折磨，毕竟他也不是如此暴虐的人。

可是维吉尔并没有，他咬着下嘴唇，苍白的唇肉被咬出一阵血红，他甚至尝试着在但丁关心的望着他的时候，隐藏起眼底深处的脆弱与疼痛，操你的，他不需要来自于但丁的安慰，他能靠着自己的身体与力量扛过去所有的打击。

对付完维吉尔不断流水的阴茎和紧致的后穴，但丁再一次回到了维吉尔的雌穴，粉嫩器官不断流出的蜜液足够让但丁知道维吉尔是有多喜欢被这般对待，即便他咬着混杂着鲜血与泥土的嘴唇不愿意告诉但丁任何一个音节。

更加冰冷的器具贴上了维吉尔的身后，他一直尝试着忍耐所有，但是这下维吉尔被激的直接拱起了腰肢，他的伤口往更加纵深的方向裂开，滚烫干净的鲜血再一次浸湿黑色的衣物。

从嘴里带血吐出的尖叫让但丁分不清楚他的哥哥到底是因为疼痛而嘶吼，亦或是因为快感而在呻吟，亦或是二者兼有。

但丁脸上的笑容再一次加深，一手摁住了维吉尔不断抽搐扭动的胯部，他两根手指撑开了维吉尔大阴唇，尽量让扩阴器避开维吉尔细嫩的小阴唇，直直捅入了维吉尔不断张合着的小口里。

金属不同于但丁的阴茎，更不同于玩具，它们冰冷且坚硬，处女膜被生硬撕扯开的剧烈疼痛让维吉尔再一次拱起腰，甚至手心插着的阎魔也被其微微抬起了那么点。

他眼泪在这一刻终于被挤出，从眼角处缓慢的流了出来，维吉尔的舌尖颤抖着伸出停在半空，想都不用想，他的雌穴肯定流血了，一如既往的。

嫣红的血液正顺着阴道口赤裸的流到外面，维吉尔抽着鼻子，丝毫不在乎血气从腹部深处逐渐带上，他吐出来的血液跟眼泪交叠在一块，整一张脸脏的一片混乱，在外人眼里高傲且完美的维吉尔在此刻与暗巷脏水沟里爬动的老鼠并没有任何区别。

但丁心软了。

他一边缓慢的大开着维吉尔体内扩阴器的角度，一边观察着维吉尔，他亲爱的哥哥肯定不知道此刻他现在已经因为疼痛外翻着白眼，嘴角残留着的血液与唾液流下的痕迹，大张双腿抽搐着，他看起来就像是一只真正意义上濒死的蝴蝶。

他的阴茎狠狠的抽动着，颤抖着身躯貌似在控诉着但丁，现在维吉尔体内一定咬的特别紧——若是此刻埋在维吉尔体内的不是按摩棒而是但丁自己阴茎的话，他都不太能确定是否会在这一刻缴械，同时但丁能从大开的阴道口里看到维吉尔一卡一卡的子宫。

原来就是这里孕育出尼禄，但丁想要将手伸进去摸一摸里面抽动蠕挪的软肉，一定是滚烫且美好，毕竟这是生命诞生的地方他只能摸到旁边褶皱不平的壁肉，似乎能隔着一层血肉摸到另一边的按摩棒里。

维吉尔的阴蒂已经完全翘起，但丁捏了捏这一颗小豆子能成功的听到维吉尔哽咽的哭声，被堵塞住的阴茎没法大量地流出黏液，只有稍许顺着边缘渗出；扩阴器已经开到最大了，往日交叠在一起的穴肉在此刻也被迫撑开，外人都能清清楚楚的看到维吉尔的体内。

接下来，但丁只需要打开后穴含着的按摩棒的电源观赏所有会发生的一切就好了。

可是，但丁从维吉尔抽搐不断地身后来到了维吉尔的面前，他的兄长此刻正低垂着眼睑，喘息着，他的血肉有一块被刀身给阻隔，没法很好的生长回原样，现在他倒是更愿意请求但丁抽出或者是加深按下叛逆。

感觉到但丁的靠近，维吉尔抬起眼眸，尝试着怒瞪在他身体上瞎搞的但丁，可却被一手粗暴的掐住下巴，力度之大以至于让维吉尔觉得他的下巴骨要被但丁捏碎了。

虽然他整个人的主导权已经不在自己身上，可是维吉尔依旧冷冷地盯着弟弟，他龇牙咧嘴的模样就像是被拔去利齿的大型猫科动物。

“嘘嘘，冷静点，维吉尔，老哥，”但丁用手轻微摩挲着维吉尔的面颊，尝试着给年长者一点抚慰，毕竟被大开两个身后的洞口与堵塞住一个小口毕竟不是一件舒服的事情，更何况他的身上还插着阎魔和叛逆。

嗅闻到维吉尔身上很重的血气，让但丁感觉到口干舌燥，他伸出舌头重重的舔过维吉尔破碎的鼻梁，品尝即将干涸凝结成块的鼻血，他歪侧着脑袋打量着维吉尔，明明兄长兴奋的要死可却总是不说。

“我们都很关心你的身体，对吧，老哥？”维吉尔听到这句话只感觉到不祥的预感。

我们？

维吉尔敏锐的第六感告知他，另外一名可能性人员即将要出现在他的面前，再根据他和但丁人际交际网的重叠，不，维吉尔的眼睫毛因为恐惧而颤抖着。

维吉尔并不想要尼禄看到他这般混乱血腥的模样，他依旧天真的想要在亲生儿子面前维护着原有的威严模样，并不期望尼禄知道他的父亲是一个沉醉在性爱和疼痛的变态。

年长者开始奋力挣扎着尝试着想要从但丁的阴影里离开，可是每当他动一下，快感和痛感会瞬间笼罩在他全身上下，他已经有些分不清楚到底是疼痛亦或是销魂，他的血肉不断磨蹭着锋利的刀身，干净漂亮的刀面被血糊到朦胧。

“我想要让我们的儿子看看，你小小且脆弱的子宫口到底是如何蠕动，阴道又是如何收缩着将他生下来的。”


End file.
